Tales of Baylor
by inhalesBOI
Summary: One shots of Baylor (Finn Balor & Bayley). No smut, but some suggestive content.
1. Intro

The Story of Baylor (A Demon King and his Hugger or A Hugger and her Demon King)

A couple of one shots of our favorite former NXT superstars, Finn Balor and Bayley. No smut included, but some sexual suggestive material, nothing too graphic. I love this these two so much, as characters and as people. It would be nice to see them together IRL, but a last.


	2. Valentines Day

Chapter 1: Valentines Day

The NXT roster has had one hell of a tour for February. The first week, they were in the Midwest region of the country, then Northwest and finally California. Now, they are back at Full Sail for the next set of NXT tapings(set for the 12th and 13th.) The last recorded match was a mixed tag match between the NXT Champion Finn Balor & NXT Womens Champion Bayley against former challengers Samoa Joe and Nia Jax, which saw the latter victorious.

After the any set of tapings are finished, the roster always meets in the locker room with Triple H given a brief run down of the upcoming events.

"Great job, everyone. You guys work your asses out everytime you go out. Our next few stops are thankfully in the state, so you guys have some time to relax. Go home, get some rest, and enjoy the next two days out." Applause breaks mid speech. "Thank you, guys."

Everyone follows Hunter's lead and start to filler out the room. Finn and Sami Zayn walk with each other to the exit, as they always ride along with each other. Zayn stops before heading out the door.

"Oh, Finn. Forget to tell you. I'm not going to ride with you. Heading somewhere with the miss for tomorrow."

"No problem. Just need to find another person to ride with ride." Finn loves to travel with company.

"Well... here comes someone." Sami points behind him, as they noticed Bayley, running not walking, towards them, crashing into Finn with a hug. Finn is surprised, spins her to the other side.

"Hey,Finn. Do you mind if I ride with you today? Carmella and Cass are going somewhere special for tomorrow. And all the other girls have plans for tonight, even Asuka."

"Ah, sure." A puzzled Finn answered.

"Thank you!" Bayley, before embracing him with each other hug. "I'm gonna go grab my stuff." She takes off.

Both of them watch her leave. Sami breaks the silence. "She likes you."

Finn quickly turns around, with red on his face. Studding, "What?"

"Come on Finn..." he replied, "Haven't you noticed, since she broke with Aaron, she's been around YOU a lot more? And it's not just me, everyone notices,even Corbin. And he doesn't get into these loops! Here she come! "

Bayley's returned, with her luggage and title, ready to go. All three of them head outside to pack the trunk of Finn's rental car. Sami announced his departure and hugs both of them goodbye. The car is loaded and ready to go. Thankfully for the two champions, they live in the same apartment building, with them only living on different floors, has it is almost midnight. Despite Sami's remarks, Finn & Bayley manage to have a regular conversation. One thing Finn like about traveling with her are their range of topics to speak about. In this ride alone, they began with what they want to do want they get called up to the main roster, to Bayley convincing Finn to trim his beard. The 10 minutes, that seemed like an entirety, ended as Finn pulled up into the parking lot.

"We're here." Both exited the vehicle, took out their stuff, and headed inside. Finn walked Bayley to her door, being the gentleman he is. Upon her difficulty with her keys, she makes a discovery.

"Hey Finn... Carmella has the key to the door, and we never made copies, so... could I stay at your place for tonight?"

"Um, sure."

"Thank you." Thanking him with his third hug of the evening. The two walked to his apartment, and fell asleep.

The next day...

Finn is awoken by the the violent sound of a blender, which startles him. He rises up from the couch, to see Bayley mixes some berries together. She notices he's up, and engages in conversation.

"Happy Valentines Day, Finn! I made some breakfast that's holiday themed." By that, she basically throw strawberries on everyone, which Finn doesn't mind, since he loves the fruit. The breakfast includes; strawberry pancakes, toast with strawberry jam and a strawberry and banana smoothie that she just finish blending.

"Thank you.", said Balor. He thank her the only way he could, a hug. While hold her, he whispers into her ear. "You're so sweet and nice. To be honest, I sent this holiday usually alone, but I'm happy to have a friend like you to spend it with."

"Awwww.", you could her the slight crack in her voice. "Come on, let's eat." The two finally dug into their strawberry fulled meal. They smiled, they laugh, they took a piece of each other's pancakes, they had fun. Finn looked at the time.

"We should probably get the gym for a little workout, before coming back, especially after this", clutching his stomach, indicating his food coma, which made her laugh. They washed the dishes, and left for a 2 hour light work out section.

After the workout woos, they realize they still have plenty of time left in the day. Finn asked what to do, and Bayley suggested some romantic comedy movies from Redbox. They both agreed with this decision and took off to the retrieve them. They returned to Finn's place, with popcorn and snacks along with the two movie rentals. One start work the food, while the other worked the electronics. Finally, the two were set for the night, enjoying snacks, movies and each other company, sitting next to each other on the sofa. Finn goes up to change the disc, when the Hugger asked a rather unique question.

"Hey Finn... have you ever been in a relationship?"

Finn turns around, kinda of embarrassed and studding. "Um, no? Will, not really. Some short term, but never longer than a month." He was clearly uncomfortable speaking about this. "Why? Just curious."

"Well...", she began, "I remembered what you said the other night. About always being alone during this holiday. I always that you have a special girl, but was super private about it. Cuz, you know...," at this point she's beginning to blush a bit, "you're a handsome young man, and any girl could want you."

Finn is taken back by this, and is humbled and blushes as well. "Thank you, Bayley." An awkward silence enters for a second. "Um, let's watch the movie."Finn returns to his seat, and the continue their impromptu movie night. The second movie was more intimate, causing the two to cuddle closer, with Bayley's head lying on Finn's shoulder. The awkward conversation was behind them, but still in the back of their minds. Towards the end of the film, Finn could sense her having trouble staying awake. A couple of shoulder shrugs kept her attention for the rest of the movie. The film, ended and as Finn went to remove the disc, Bayley's body fell to the cushion, meaning she was sound asleep. He smiled, see how cute she looks sleeping. But, he wasn't just going to leave her like this, on the couch. He picked her up, bridal style, in his bed where she was last night. Unbeknownst to him, she was awaken may this, and was touched by the nice gesture. It was only until Finn tucked her in, she said something.

"Finn" in a tired some voice, "come here for a second. Thanks for letting me stay with you. I had a really great time with you." Finn blushes a bit before replying thank you. "Don't leave yet. "Come closer." He leans in more, but he's still not close enough. When he's a good foot away, she sits up, wraps her arms around his neck, and plant a nice big kiss on his face. She smiles and giggles at him, obviously red and embarrassed from her actions. She plants another one on the other side of his face. He is still stunned. Finn stops her from planting him with a third, which has been on the lips, with his finger pressed up against hers. He looks at his finger, seeing the red lipstick mark. He looks towards Bayley, who seems sad and has loosen her grip around him. She is taken back when Balor grabs her face, and plants a French kiss her, which lasted much later. After 30 seconds, Balor released the kiss, and the two just stared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break the moment.

"Finn, I've liked you, for a long time. I was hoping today would be the day I told. However, it seems like we share mutual feelings."

"Bayley, I'll be perfect honest with ya. I've always been afraid to show emotions, especially love, towards people. I have had many crushes throughout my life, but was too shy to say anything. But, with you, I can honestly say that I can express my feelings for you. I have like you as well, but was too afraid to tell you. So, I ask you, will you be my gal?"

"Awwww, of course, Finn." She got up from the bed, gave him the biggest hug she had ever delivered, and a kiss on the forehead. The two finished their night with a nice, hot, long shower together and sleeping in each other's arms in Finn's bed.

The next morning was a rush for the newly minted couple. They woke up late, and hustled their their to the arena for an event. Once on the road, they discovered multiple missed calls, unread text messages, and over a thousand Instagram notifications. Social Media blow up overnight, as Bayley posted a photo of them together, with her kissing him and his face already covered with lipstick, with the tagline #baylor.

"Sorry for the post, I should have told you first." Finn pulls over for a brief second, just to kiss his new gal on the cheek, and that he didn't mind at all. She smiles back, and kisses his cheek as well. They resume back on the road, as Bayley reads messages from the other Four Horsewomen. At a rest stop, Finn reads all the messages from Sami and a couple of other people.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." Finn to Bayley before returning back en route. "I know. At least we have each other." They exchange smiles and leave.

Not bad, right? Expect weekly updates. Don't know how many chapters this will has of now, we shall see.


	3. Poking the Demon King

Chapter 2: Poking the Demon King

"Another day, another arena, and another pay per view.", said Sasha Banks, has Bayley pulls in the rental intk the parking lot of the arena that hosts Extreme Rules. The two besties are scheduled to a big match at Summerslam later this year, with a Sasha has the heel, and Bayley as the face. For now, storyline wise, the hate each other since Sasha won the Raw Women's Championship at Wrestlemania in a Fatal 4 Way between her, Charlotte and Nia Jax. Bayley hasn't had her rematch due to a feet injury she had during the match. Nothing to serious, but even to miss 2 months of action. She's only to cut a promo on her update. They still because they are inseparable. Sasha has a title defense against Nia tonight in a steel cage match.

"Do you need any help there, crutchy?", The Boss asked the Hugger has she hobbled the trunk to get her stuff.

"Haha, very funny.", joking mocking back. Bayley only brought a backpack along as after her promo, she's heading back the Performance Center for an evaluation. The friends slowly but surely made their to the entrance to the arena and checked in. They coming in early, as the have more time to themselves and get to explore the place. They stayed with each other until the pre show began. Sasha went to her locker room to get changed, while Bayley headed out to the writers to go over her promo. After her section, she walked around backstage, staying to everyone as she headed to the makeup department.

Makeup all set, and the show has just began. Bayley will deliver her promo before the steel cage match, which is set after the 2 hour mark. While looking at the card, she notices a familiar name, and seeks to find him. Her quest is complete, has she found the locker room of 2 time WWE Universal Champion, Finn Balor. Finn returned the night after Wrestlemania, and successfully reclaim the title from Kevin Owens the same night. After their rematch at Payback, Balor turned heel, as Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson assaulted Owens after, and Balor then joined. Tonight, in the main event, he will face The Swiss Superman, Cesaro, in an Extreme Rules match.

She knocks on the door, and Balor's voice response, allowing her to enter. She walks into artists giving the finishing touches on his body paint, has he is set to go Demon King mode for tonight. Once they finished, Finn turns around, smiling because of her appearance. He would offer a hug, but The Demon wouldn't allow it, and she's in crutches. So a simple hand wave will do.

"Hello. How's it going? ", Finn breaking the ice.

"Fine. Well, you know except this.", pointing towards her boot.

"Well... at least ye didn't have to relinquish your championship, after dislocating your shoulder."

"Come on, Finn. Just let it go. You part of the business is that injuries can occur anytime." Finn still think it was his fault getting injured at Summerslam. "It's weird seeing you play the bad guy... story wise, not personal."

"Well, sadly, fans these days love a great villian rather then a good hero. Besides, being a bad guy was the springboard for me in Japan. Maybe the same here too."

"I guess you're right." Bayley sighing, as she takes a seat.

"You know, Hunter suggested to a woman into Balor Club, and asked me who should it be? I said you." Bayley raised her head. "He said seriously, and replied yes. So, don't be surprised you end up like this later" as Finn models off his red and black painted body.

"I'm flatter.", as she turns red, "but why me? You have people like Charlotte, Sasha, Nia, even Asuka who could play the role."

"Bayley, before embracing the Demon, I thought I was going one of those guys who just stays a good guy thoughout my entire career. Then, when Japan asked me to turn on my tag partner, I out right said no. They later convinced me to, and look what happened. I got the world talking, the stable I started is still going, after all these years." She's starting to understand. "Also, remember that time you did my entrance back at that NXT show?" She nodded and smiled, as that brought back so many good memories. "From that day I thought, 'She would look good in some red, black and leather.'" Bayley blushed a bit, before standing and staring into his eyes.

She glare and looked at his entire body. She broke the silence by poking him on the nose and giggling afterwards. The Demon didn't know how to take this, neither did Finn. He retaliated with the same gesture. Before than, an all out poke war broke out. First face cheeks, than stomach, legs, arms, everything. The brutal one to Finn was the bellybutton, he was so off guard, and it anger the Demon a bit.

It started to weird when Bayley manage to get a finger jab on his rear end. The Demon found this frustrating, while Bayley giggled and blushed. Finn counter with a distraction and a hard poke to her butt. She looked at him, almost angry, has a small grin appeared on his face. She did the unthinkable, and poked him between his trunks, and almost regarded it, not really. Finn, for once, looked angry, but it wasn't him it the Demon. He could stand the playful gesture from her, but after a touch to the back and front, he wasn't just let it slide. Without thinking, Finn delivered a hard poke to her right breast. Now it was Bayley, who seems pissed.

"Finn!", almost in a angry tone.

"Sorry, Bayley. It was the Demon. You touch me first he said.", Finn looked a little kid who just got scolded.

"I'll let him slide this one time.", now a slightly cheerful matter, "And, I suppose he's right. I did touch you there", pointing to his crotch, "And, thanks for not going there...", now pointing towards her's. "You're a good guy, Finn."

"Thank you.", despite the paint, the red on his face was still prominent. "You should... probably go, I gotta get set for my match. "

"Oh, sure. Nice talking to you." Bayley hobbled out the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled once out, has she always does after being around Finn.

"I saw all that. Next thing, you should close the door.", said a familiar voice, which almost gave her a heart attack. There was Sasha, standing besides her, with curlers in her hair and her wrestling attire on.

"Oh my gosh. You scared me half to death."

"No, what really scared me was how awkward you here around him." Bayley put up her pouty face, in disapproval of her remarks. "Aw, does my little Bayley whaley have a crush on Finny winny?"

"No, mom.", now she's really mad, but the red on her face from embarrassment, not anger. Sasha smiles with glee, letting a sharp shriek.

She skips around her friend, teasing her, and sings a little melody. "Bayley likes Finn. Bayley like Finn. Finn and Bayley sitting in a tree..."

"Please, stop!", in a firm voice. "Okay."Sasha stopped circling around her while singing the silly children's song. "Take it doesn't take away the fact you like Finn." Bayley shruggles to find an answer, and is unable to answer. "Come on, Bay. The way you act around him; how you talk to him, how you stare at his chiseled body, and how you touched him. I'll give you credit tho, going for the bulge was bold and unlike you." The Hugger has her head down, glowing red all over. "Look... I would stay and chat, but you have promo to get, and I have a match to get focus on. So I'll see you later, my adorable lovebird." She pats her on the head before making her exit. Now that she has a moment to herself, she thinks about Sasha's remarks, and that she does have feelings for him. Whether she will confront him about is whole story, but she doesn't want end up in the friend zone. She hesitates on whether or not now is the time. Before make a decision, Sasha returns to ask a very inappropriate question.

"Was Balor packing? Or not?"

"SASHA!"

"Just asking! Besides, you touch it, not me!"

Bayley really thinks about replying back to this. "Length, no idea. Felt thick." Immediately regrets it now.

"Awwww, looks like you got A LOT to handle." Bayley gives her a death stare. "Bye!"Her face is ridiculously red. Bayley never thinks of such things, but now Sasha's got her fantasizing. Not for long tho, has she looks at the time, and realize her promo is just a few minutes away, and she must scurry her way to it.


	4. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 3: A Day at the Beach

Ah, Wrestlemania Week in Orlando has finally arrived. For many, if not all, it the WWE superstars' favorite time of the year. Not only is it leading up to the Grandest Stage of them All, but it's a chance for superstars to relax. Thoughout the year, they travel around world, with little to no days off. During Wrestlemania week, however, the company takeover the city and allow their employees to recharge their batteries, with no shows, except Raw and Smackdown, all week.

For many, this will be their first performing at Wrestlemania, just like the current, 2 time Universal Champion Finn Balor and former Raw Women's Champion Bayley. The agreed to some time together, especially how things have been. Bayley's relationship is on the rocks right now, and their last encounter was in a hotel room crying. Having to be on the Raw roster, they start their relaxation a day before the Smackdown crew. Yet, they decide to preserve Wednesday as their day. Bayley made an offer to go to Cocoa Beach near Orlando, and Finn agreed.

The stay in a hotel, with their room near each other, as Bayley roomed with Sasha and Finn with Sami. The wake up rather late, that being 8am, and head out before traffic gets ugly. They manage to leave the hotel around 8:30 and almost get caught up in traffic. They arrive at their destination roughly before 9, and noticed how quiet it is. They are some people there, no one around their age, as most of people were elderly.

Finn wore his plain black swim shorts on the ride here, a Lego tank top he for his birthday, and some nice white Vans, before switching over to some regular black flip flops. Bayley wore her bikini under her sundress and laced scandals. Bayley carried the beach bag on her shoulder, while Finn carried the bigger stuff like the umbrella and lawn chairs. They find a spot, near an old couple, and set up the stuff. They laugh has Finn and the umbrella seem to be on opposite sides. After the scuffle, they strip down to their beaches gear. Finn quietly slips off his tank, revealing his newly acquired 8 pack, while Bayley methodically pulls off her sundress, showing off her purple bikini. They then just kinda of stare at each other, admiring the other's body. Bayley drops down, into the beach bag, and pulls out the sunscreen.

"Back home, I always take in the sun, before heading into the water. So can you help me put this on, please?"

"Oh, sure thing, Bay. I need it, too. I'm Irish, and we don't tan well."

She laughed while distributing the cream to him. They rubbed the ointment between their hands, then got each others back. Finn learned how smooth Bayley's hands were, while she learned how firm his were. They laid back on lawn chairs on top of their bellies. For the next 30 minutes, they made silly faces, jokes and gestures to each other. When they got back to switch sides, the noticed how full the beach has gotten. What started as scattered of elders, grew into a plethora of families, couples and beachgoers. They convenient while rubbing down their arms and legs.

"Ya think anyone with notice us?"

"Maybe, I just hope we don't meet some crazy fan."

"True, everyone thinks we're a thing, despite you having yourself a lad."

Hesitated to reply, "Yeah... could you please get all this?", as she was circling her finger around her chest and belly.

Also, hesitate to answer, "Um, such. Where fir-"

"Top, then belly." Finn began to rub her chest down with the lotion. He was very slow, trying not to hit her boobs. "If you hit them, you hit them. We're friends, it's OK." He let out a sigh of relief, and quicken his pace. He hit her once or twice, by accident. Then he went to her stomach, which was more difficult, has he quickly learned she was ticklish. With every rub, a giggle followed. She was turning red from all the laughing. She finally stopped once he finished. Still trying to catch her breath, "Oh, that was an experience. Sorry about that. Now, let me do you." Finn seemed surprise from the offer. "Come on, it's the least I can do. Unless... you're ticklish too!" Going after his ribs, Bayley brought Finn to an uncontrollable laughing streak. During this, she managed to rub all of his chest and belly down. The elderly couple besides them couldn't help but smile. Even after Bayley stop, Finn was rolling in the sand, until he almost coughed a lung out. After drinking water and coming back in his senses, Finn recognized some sand was stuck on him. Bayley admitted to taken care of him during his laughing fit for laying down again.

Another half-hour went, and the two friends continued their previous conversation. After soaking in the rays, the tandem were heading towards the water, when Bayley grabbed Balor by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. She points to the far distance, seeing some familiar faces. Finn zoomed in, and long and behold, Dean Ambrose and Renee Young were on the same beach. Bayley jumped for joy, waving them down. The couple originally thought it was just more crazy fans, however, after further information, they were able to identify them. They four meet in halfway, and greeted each other with hugs. Finn and Bayley found out that they have been here for a while as well. Dean and Renee only moved because where they were, it began to get very crowded. They asked if they've been in the water yet, which they no, they hustled to put their near each other, and race to the ocean. Well, at least Dean and Finn, while Bayley and Renee took their time.

Finally, all four were in the water, enjoying the nice Florida weather. The guys were further out then the girls, but not by that much. Waves were coming in quick, making a bit difficult to ride them. The women enjoying seeing their pals having fun and stuff. Renee asked if Finn knew about the break up yet, into which Bayley replied.

"To be honest, his name has even been mentioned, so there hasn't been the need to tell him."

"Come on now, Bay. You like him, he like you. Just look." They gaze back the boys, who just finished a 'how long can you stay underwater' challenge, which Dean won and Finn owns him $20.

"Oh, maybe later." She is trying so hard to avoid the question. The guys are coming back in, and the girls follow. Upon their return to their spot, a couple of fans noticed the four and asked for some photos, which they all agreed on. Before they knew, more and more people accumulated around them. They were at the beach, enjoying their time off, and fans surrounded them. They did pictures, autographs, you name it. They finally managed the crowd to leave, and return to their spot, where they dressed appropriately to go eat. The elderly woman, who was still here, gestured Bayley to come towards.

"Excuse me sweetie. I just got to say that you look just like my daughter."

"Awwww, thank you madam." Thanking her with her signature hug.

"Oh, please. Call me Judy. By the way, that young man with the beard." Pointing towards Finn. "You two are so adorable. When's the wedding? " This brought Bayley back a bit, as she wasn't expecting this at all.

"Umm, there's no wedding date.?"

"Oh, I see. Have you already tied the knot? Never mind, there's no ring on your finger. Or you haven't found out a date yet. This generation. Well, it's seems like I've taken a lot of your time." She signals to her 3 friends waiting for her, with their stuff packed. "Just know, if ever need someone watch over your kids, you know where to find Grandma Judy. Now run away." Bayley waves goodbye to her new friend and possible babysitter. Renee threw a tank and denim shorts to wear over her bikini. After getting dressed and putting their stuff in their respective cars, the crew walked along the broad walk, and walked into a nearby bar.

Once situated, they order some drinks and appetizers and chatted about their schedules. Apparently, Dean and Renee were only staying for a while. Dean as a Q&A section at the Axxess Center, and Renee as to go film Unfiltered. The waiter come back quickly, all be it wasn't that busy, with a tray of drinks. The girls had some fruity drinks, Dean with a simple beer, and Finn with something from UK. They chatted until the couple left, and left their money for their drinks. Only Finn and Bayley were leave in this local bar. They ordered another round as their food arrived. Finn asked about the old lady who talked to her before leaving.

"Well... she said I look like her daughter. "

"Awwww, that's nice."

"And then before I left, she said she will babysitter our children. "

Finn nearly choked on his food. "What?"

"She also thinks were engaged, too."

"Well that's silly."

"I know, right?"

"I would let her, but you have q man, so it wouldn't be my kid."

Now it's Bayley nearly choking. "What do you mean?"

"How do I stay this? I like you, Bayley. You're great, beautiful, funny. But you have a man."

"Well, joke's on you. We broke up."

Finn was coughing out a lung. "First, we need to stop saying news while we're eating. Second, are you serious are that break up stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm currently available, and to be honest, I just think you're sexy. It's not often you get to see the man of your dream half nude on a daily basis, and you're not being judged."

Both are taken back a bit, as they tend to be shy about this subject. Maybe the liquor is giving them this boost.

"So...", Finn resuming the conversation, "should we leave and try to make a baby for her to watch?"

Bayley kissed Finn before replying, then laughed. "We can try." Yup, apparently alcohol gives them the power to speak bluntly.

Forget to mention this in the previous chapters, don't forget to leave a review. Feedback is always great, whether its negative or positive.


	5. Halloween

Chapter 4: Halloween

It was the day after Takeover Respect, and Bayley was on top of the world. She had successfully defend the NXT Womens Championship against Sasha Banks in the main event. When she woke up and entered the Performance Center, she wasn't expecting everyone there applauding her, giving her pats on the back. She was overwhelmed with emotions, and cried tears of joy. Hunter finally entered the building, found her, and gave her the strongest hug out there. Once the festivities were done, everyone sit down to here from Hunter.

"Great show, last night. Another successful Takeover." Applause breaks. "Now, we got to stay focus on our next special, which is in London. And after that a tour in Europe." Hunter goes on to explain storylines for the upcoming event, and the taped shows prior to it before breaking up the crown. Bayley learns she will be working Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax for the next few months.

After a long day of training with her new competition, Bayley heads to the locker room and packs her stuff. While there, she heard a fade knock at the door. She turns around to see NXT Champion Finn Balor leaning on the doorway waving to her. He was already dressed to leave, has he sported a simple black Polo and jeans. She waves back and invites him in. He saw his way in, and just kind of look at her while she packed up. She smiled back, hoping to break the silence. After a couple of seconds, Finn finally spoke.

"I just want to say, congrats on last night. You and Sasha set a new level for women's wrestling. Dusty would've been so proud."

"Awwww, thanks." Besides Hunter, Balor has congratulated her the most. "And congrats on you and Joe for winning the tag tournament."

"Thank you. So what's next for ya? Do you think you have reached the pinnacle, the mountain top so to say?"

Come to think about, Bayley hasn't thought about the future since last night. What more is there for her to do? "Well...I think I have done everything here in NXT, but remember we still have a lot to do on the main roster."

"That's true. You want a ride home?"

"Sure." They hurried their way out, has Hunter hates it when people leave late, and the they were already pushing the clock. They hopped in the car, and drove home.

Bayley invite Finn for dinner, has she was making one of his favorite American foods, Mac and cheese. Finn turned into a kid when thinking about it. They entered her apartment, with Carmella waiting on the couch. She waved hi and notified them she will be leaving soon to spend some time with Big Cass. Finn asked where the bathroom was, and Bayley directed him to it. With he was doing his business, she went to the kitchen to prepare. Carmella left before her friend, and telling she would be back in a few hours. The door slammunf5 and the toilet flushing happened simultaneously.

Bayley, wasn't expecting Finn to come out with one her dirty ring attire. It was the half black, half white one.

"Did you know, that you have a lot of dirty laundry?"

Slightly embarrassed, "Did you take that out of the bin?"

"No, it was hanging on the shower."

"Of course, Carmella." Bayley trying to finish her sentence, but was distracted by Finn's fascination with the flexibility of her ring gear. "Is there problem with my pants?" As she finally got his full attention.

"No, it's just, your pants look so small for you." As he continues to play with it's stretchiness. "This sounds weird but... could I try them? They are dirty."

"Ummm... sureeee?"

"Good." Finn moved to the front of the counter, which acted as the perfect censor bar, covering him from the waist down. He dropped his pants, and attempts to wear Bayley's. She is trying to considerate, but the sounds of Finn struggling were there. As she finishes up, she Finn complaining about them being to tight everywhere. She reminded him that they were for women, not men. She has finished the food, and was smart about not serving it yet. She let out a burst of laughter has Finn, now in full view of her, was wearing her pants, which were so incredibly tight on him, the outline of his underwear and bulge were clear as day. She can't stop looking at how silly he looks. What's even more silly is how much Finn is embracing it. She got her phone, and asked him to do his signature Finn freeze pose. She was about to post it on Intagram, but out broke a loud rip of fabric. She examined her friend, and found the rip under his butt. She took a picture of that too. He apologize for the rip, but Bayley said he shouldn't worry about it. She went over the counter, grabbing his jeans and giving them to him. She took the bowl of mac and cheese to the table, while he changed out. The two sat down, and ate.

They can't stop discussing about Finn's silly antics.

"Next time, you should wear my gear." He said jokingly.

"Sure." She said without hesitation. She really want to take him up on this offer. "As a matter of fact... do you have one? "

"Ah, yes." Finn didn't think she would take this seriously. "In the car, why?"

"Thanks." She grabbed his keys, and headed outside. She told Finn to leave the door open. Finn was baffled of what was happening. Then he remembered there was mac and cheese in front of him. As he finished up his plate, he was astonished of what came back. There she was, Bayley wearing his ring wear! She must of changed in the car, has she was holding her pants in her arms. She even does his entrance, with the arms and stuff. After the tomfoolery, Bayley changed back to net her normal attire and finished her plate. They couldn't stop talking about their shenanigans, and then, the gears in their heads started turning. They make some phone calls.

It was Halloween day, and it's a special day in the Performance Center. Triple H has organized an event for a local elementary school to have their holiday party here in the building, and the front will be allowing trick or treaters to come to the door. That also means, the NXT locker room are working the event as well, and must wear costumes! A lot of people when all out, to make special for the kids. Alexa Bliss, being the Disney fan she is, dressed up as Maleficent. Carmella, Cass and Enzo were Wendy, Woody and Buzz respectively. Even Corbin was in on it, who came out as someone from Mad Max. Almost everyone has been, except Finn and Bayley.

The event is going underway, and kids are filtering in the building. Some were dressed are princesses, knights, cartoon characters and even a couple of superstars. Hunter was thrilled of how it was going, except that the two champions were no where to be seen. The partt was going well, with parent chaperones taking photos of their children. Hunter asked around where were the missing stars. Everyone stated that that they have seen them enter the building, and haven't left. He finally got word that Finn was in position. He made his way to ring and got everyone's attention.

For the event, there was a ramp letting to ring, allowing any of the kids to do the entrance of their favorite wrestler. Balor volunteer to be guinea pig to make sure that it all went well and smooth. While everyone was waiting for the lights to drop, Bayley's theme come on. Everyone thought it was a test for the audio, but come a figure wearing Bayley's gear and doing Bayley's things. It wasn't the figure turned around, where a burst of laughter & screams, even from Hunter, erupted from the building, has there he was, Finn Balor doing Bayley's entrance. He got every detail down to a tee; the jacket, the pants, the handband, the movements, everything. He ran the alley, hi fiving the kids, giving some wristbands. He did the whole routine. Hunter was in the back, shaking his head, not from anger but from joy.

Once the music cut, everyone just gave him a round of applause, for pulling the wool over their heads. Finn asked for mic, but before he could utter a word, the lights go out. Now, it's his music playing, but the longer version. You know what that means, the Demon is on toe. They can see a smaller figure playing the Demon. And just when the music and lights hit, the figure is revealed to be Bayley! She was all painted up, from head to toe, in black and red. She even had on the short trunks that Finn wears. Her top was in line with the body paint. She was crawling to ring, just like the Demon. She stopped once she arrived to her title, and grabbed it. She finally was in the ring, staring down her impersonater.

Oo's and ah's from the crowd echoed the arena. Back in the ring, the two begin to mimic each other; head tilts, arm raising. They touch for the first time, with their fingertips, which closed in, to their palms and then their whole hands. They break their clasp, and look away for a bit. They meet again in the middle, everyone is in suspense. They just staring into each other's eyes, before grinning, then smiling and then laughing. Finn holds his arms out, asking for a hug. Bayley looks around the audience, asking for help. Everyone is on their foot, encouraging her to follow though. She finally reacts, jumping in his arms, embracing the hug. Everyone is clapping for their performance. Durinh the applause, they spin around, and fall on the floor. Before help him up, Bayley lands a quick peck on his mouth, which wasn't planned. As they are on their feet, they raise their hands and bow before heading to the back.

Behind the curtains was the sewing crew, who cheered them on and were in on the whole thing. The background, they hear Hunter giving some directions on the ramp, before heading back. They hug it out one more, before Hunter shows up behind them. They look at each other. Triple H breaks the silence.

"Come here you crazy kids." Gesturing for a hug from each of them. "You just made those kids days. Remind me to call you for the Christmas party. Go enjoy yourselves."

"Well... that was unexpected. "Bayley has she stared down Finn.

"Neither was this." He lands a kiss on Bayley's lips, before running back on. Bayley just smiles and says "Should have seen that coming."

Nice holiday story. Please don't forget to leave a review.


	6. Summerslam Woes

Chapter 5: Summerslam Woes

 _*knock knock knock knock knock knock_ *

The familiar knocking pattern, bolted Universal Champion Finn Balor from his bed to the door. He scuffled his bare feet along the carpet, and looked through the seeing eye hole. The figure was unrecognizable at first, since she always has her hair in ponytail then down, but after another glance, he memorized who was there, Bayley. He opened the door, all smiles, and wrapped his good arm around her for a hug. She enters and closes the door behind them. Finn notices she brought with her a big bag, and is excited to see wants in it. No words have been exchanged, and their heartbeats are racing.

She puts her hand in the bag, and pulls out a medium sized giraffe plushie. Finn is bouncing up and down from joy, and gladly takes the stuffed animal from her. Finn hugs it, and kisses the giraffe. She's not done, yet. The next thing out of the bag was a big old bar of chocolate. This was more for the Demon, rather than Finn, has it has a sweet tooth. Finn places the candy on the nightstand, waiting for more gifts. The last two things are Lego related. The first box, is one Finn has been searching for a while now, involving Batman. Bayley doesn't hand to him, however, rather she places it in the bed behind her. The other Lego themed gift, was a basic one, that being a giraffe. She knows him too well.

"I bought this, to done now.", as she the first words, "You wanta?"

"Absolutely." Both sit down Indian style and began to play with the blocks. Finn always separates them by color and size before building, just so he know he has all the parts in one place. After organizing, they begin the process of creating the elusive animal. No voices, just the sounds of Legos clanging together. It was a fairly easy time, has Finn has tackled far more complex structures. They were finished in half-hour, and Raw was still a couple of hours away. Since the hotel is close to the arena, the arrival is much later, at 6pm, and it was 4.

They sat back and admire the figure. Finn grabs the plushie, and puts in next to it for a side by side comparison. Finn has on a plain white shirt along with black Tapout sweats, while Bayley rocked out with a vivid yellow retro shirt and some denim shorts with sandals. Bayley was happy to see him smile, especially with what's going to happen when he gets to her. Sadly, Finn suffered from a shoulder injury during his match last night against Seth Rollins. He will be out of action for 4-6 months, thus relinquishing the title tonight. It's been a rough 24 hours.

Bayley glanced over at the title, which was on the nightstand next the candy.

"They got your custom side plates so soon?"

"Yeah. I had them on when Charlotte and I were on Today." She nods. They stand up, and Finn grabs the belt, beginning to stare at it for a while.

"Everything alright, Finn?"

"Yeah." His voice was on the verge of cracking.

"You can tell me anything, remember?"

Balor drop the title on the floor, reached out to her, sank into her and began to sob. These were tears of sadness, disappointment, you name it. Bayley can feel the tears running down his face onto her shirt. She tries to comfort him by patting him on the back, but doesn't know if it's working. No one ever sees this type of Finn, sad Finn was vulnerable and weak while normal Finn was strong. He tried several times to regain control, but fell back into Bayley's shoulder. After the eighth or ninth time, he pick himself together, rubbing off the dry tears in his face.

"Sorry. I just had to get that out." Regaining his emotions, while apologizing for the wet stain on her shirt.

"No, it's OK. You had to let out. Please, talked to me." Bayley was transiting to mom mode. Her and Balor sat on the edge of the bed, ready for him spills out all his thoughts and feelings.

"You work so hard, to get here. And the people, behind the scenes, who believe in you and put so much stock in you. And then you go to do THIS!", pointing to his sling, "and disappoint everyone. I didn't come here to be a failure. I know I shouldn't have argeed to that spot." Hitting the bed out of anger.

"Fergal Devitt", Bayley means business when she called him be his real name. "You will never be considered a failure. Or a disappointment. And it wasn't your fault. Injuries and accidents happen. Look at me, I should've been here with the main roster since last year, but my wrist got injured, and it was for the best." She grabs his hand, feeling the blood pulsate around. "Maybe, when you look back at this, it looks like a setup to bigger and greater things rather than a setback." His heartbeat lightens up, she has a way to get him back to his happy place.

"Thank you, Bayley." He lays his head on her shoulder.

"You're welcome." She stayed with him until they had to leave.

Monday Night Raw is under way, and Finn Balor has relinquished the Universal Championship a while ago. He wishes he could stay for the whole night, but can't has he a flight to catch soon. Before leaving and entering the car, he glances back at the Barclay Center, hearing Charlotte deliver a promo along side Mick Foley. He gives the arena one last wave goodbye, but he stops in his track before sitting down. He hears the arena erupt and hears a entrance theme that is far to familiar. Bayley was arriving to Raw has he was leaving it. He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. He should have put two and two together, that the NXT roster had left hours before she arrived to his room. Finn finally gets in the car, and sends her a text saying " _Have fun for me while I'm gone_."


	7. NXT Takeover: The Shower?

Chapter 6: Takeover The Shower..?

NXT Takeover: The End was a success, as usual. Well, expect for Finn Balor. He lose to Samoa Joe in NXT's first ever steel cage match in effect to become the first 2 time NXT Champion, and the Demon persona has taken its first lost. There's always a silver lining, with the draft a month away, there is a good chance that Finn will leave the Performance Center behind, and be on the road with the main roster.

As usual, Triple H gathers the entire locker room, to discuss the status of the brand after each special. He announced that durinh the draft, there will be 6 picks put the roster, and 3 of are secure, while the others are still up in the air. Hunter stopped Finn before he entered his private room, informing him that he was one of 3 secure spots, and that he will drafted during the broadcast. Finn thanked him for to opportunity, shaking hands and said goodbye.

When Finn turned on the light, he wasn't expecting someone waiting for him. He was happy that is was Bayley, rather than some crazy fan that found his room. She greeted him, but Finn was curious why she was still here waiting for him? She wasn't part the show. Did he do something wrong and didn't know?

"I'm normally not nosey, but I've got to ask you... do you know if you are going to be drafted?"

"Ummm... yeah? Hunter just told me I was one of the secure spots, why?"

Finn immediately saw her heart sink, and he when to go comfort her. "Hunter told me that my chances of going up in the draft are slim to none."

Finn was appalled by this. "That's ridiculous! Why?"

"I have to finish my story with Asuka at Brooklyn, so I wouldn't be going up until after Summerslam. "

Finn understood the situation, and lighten up, but was still pissed off. Bayley deserves to be with the main roster by now. Bayley asked to him relax and not to be so tense about it. Things happen.

"What are we going to do about us?", she asked. The two began talking to each other before Finn's foot injury in the spring. After a few secret dates, Finn asked Bayley to be his gal, and she happily agreed. Their relationship has been under the wraps, and they want to keep it that way, or the Internet will blown up. Honesty, Finn wasn't thinking about Bayley, as he was gleaming with joy after the announcement of his future.

"I think we can manage it. Long distance makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, you said until after Summerslam, right?" She sais yes. "Well, it's only a month away after, so it wouldn't be that long."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just going to miss you, and all of this." Circling her hands over his chiseled, painted body. That black face paint can't hide to red from the complaint. She has been very open on her admiration of his body. While Finn isn't one to get cocky and toot his own horn, he is very proud on his physique. They get closer, getting more intimate with each other. Their chest rubbing over one another. Finn half naked and Bayley in casual clothing. They have a few soft kisses on the mouth, before getting in real deep. Before you know it, they're doing the tongue tango. He stops suddenly, stating that someone could walk in on them, since that are right next to the door.

Bayley sees the problem and they head on back further in the room, behind the wall where no one will see them. They continue on with their intense makeout section. Bayley feels his arms exploring her body, wanting to go farther. Now she stops the action.

"Finn, are you sure, that you wany to do this?"

"Yes." This would be the first time they would go all the way together.

"What if-"

"Come over her." He directs to a door. He opens it, and unlock a private bathroom, that inclues a shower for two. They look into each other's eyes, making sure the understand one another. Finn turns on the water, undresses as Bayley closes the door and process to do the same.

 _45 minutes later..._

Hunter walks by Finn's room, hearing some noises come out of it. He knocks on the door, hoping for a response. He is surprised to see that Balor is still here, let alone with a towel wrapped around his waist, as it he just got out of the shower.

"Hey, Hunter."

"Hello, Balor. I thought you'd left by now. I have to put the alarm on. What were you doing for so long after we'd talked?"

"Well, you see-"

"Excuse me, pardon." Bayley popped out of the room, making her way out. She greeted Hunter before leaving the scene. Behind his back, she blow a kiss to her man. Hunter looked out, seeing part of her actions. She was embarrassed and crashed into a wall before tripping over herself. Hunter than looked back at Balor, red in his face and his hand behind his head. Trips puts his arms on his hips, like he was in disapproval. Finn felt like that guy who got caught with his pants down by the father of his girlfriend. He pointed to her asking if that's why he was still here. Finn, with a clump in his throat, said yes. Hunter looked both ways, before putting his hand out. Finn was baffled by this, and hesitate, shook his hands. Trips pulled him for a hug, and a pat on the back.

He whispered into his ears, "you got some balls, doing that. Risky, I like it. But do that in the main roster, you'll never hear the end of it. Now, go put on some pants, champ." He leaves. Finn is confused on what just happened.

Please leave a review.


	8. The Future, has Past

Chapter 7: The Future has Past

Its the year 2031, and a lot has happened within the WWE. The saddest tragedy was the untimely death of Vince McMahon. Just like before, the company rises out of ashes, with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon now having full control of the entire company. NXT has become its own entity and brand, and is no longer feature in Takeovers, but on main PPVs. Many have come and gone, retired from injury or personal reasons, and some have gone to separate things outside of the business. So where does Finn Balor and Bayley fall into this?

Well, Finn return back from injury and skyrocketed for the next 8 years. During his tenure, Finn became the first person to win the Universal and WWE Championships multiple times, a Royal Rumble winner, a 2 time Intercontinental Champion, and 3 time Tag Team Champion. He also evaluated the cruiserweight division by win the title and having MOTY candidates defending against the likes of Cedric Alexander and Austin Aries.

Bayley also had a great career as well. She and Sasha Banks became the first women to main event Wrestlemania. Bayley was also a multi time champion, holding the Raw Women's Championship 3 times and Smackdown title twice. She also did a lot of first for women when it came to stipulations; as she participate in Ladder, Elimination Chamber and TLC matches with the other four Horsewomen. She left the company and retire in order to start a family with Finn.

Towards the end of their careers, the two former NXT stars began dating, and after both were no longer in the company, Finn proposed to her. They had a private wedding with some friends attending it. Later on, they moved in to nice house in Southern California, as Bayley was pregnant and expecting twins. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy and girl. They named their children after their best friends, Sasha and Seth.

The couple were on their to visit the Performance Center, as they are welcomed anytime. They drove instead of flying as Bayley was pregnant again, this time with a girl. They took the twins with them, as they are 5 years old and it was the summer. Along the way, they told stories on how they meet, their favorite matches they work in, and their silly antics in NXT. They arrived in Florida, and slept in hotel the day before visiting. Bayley also called Matt Bloom in advances, to him to kept their arrival a secret.

They woke up early the next day, had breakfast, and checked out. They were excited and nervous about this. They even made spontaneous appearances here and there, but haven't been to a WWE event for over a year. Just barely beating traffic, the family arrived around 3 in the afternoon. Bloom was there waiting, making sure no one was aware of their presences. They hugged before getting into conversation.

"How was the ride?"

"Long, we had to stay a hotel for the little ones."

"I see." Watching the kids circle around him while getting them high fives.

"And you Bayley, how's number 3 doing?"

"She's doing well, 7 months in now." Clutching her belly.

"You guys came on a perfect day. Hunter's here."

Triple H has been though a lot recently. While him being in charge on the company, he doesn't spend so much time with development as much. Hunter also got into a car crash not too long ago. He was ordered to a temporary wheelchair for the time being, and is expected to start walking later this week. Matt let them though the back door, and the family followed. Bloom informed them that HHH was in talking to the talent about how important Brooklyn is to the brand. While traveling the halls, they couldn't help to notice about the numerous images of them and their former colleagues. The halls were decorated with pictures of them, Becky, Sami, Joe, Charlotte, Sasha, Asuka, American Alpha, Nia, Tye, Corbin, you name it.

They began to hear his voice echo, meaning they were close. Matt got to them to front, before going off to do his business. Bayley and company followed the voice to the huge training room. They saw Hunter, in the wheelchair, and Stephanie behind him. They watched the talent get starstruck, as they opened their mouths in amazement. Triple H took notices of this, and turned around. He was speechless to seeing them, as was Stephanie. To see the talent that helped the brand get noticed, evolve outside of the ring, with a beautiful family. He kindly asked to talent to leave has he and his wife when to them. Stephanie welcomed them with hugs and kisses for everyone, while Hunter gave a handshake to Finn and his boy, and hugs to Bayley and her girl.

"SAMI!"

Sami Zayn got a job has trainer for NXT after he was done with WWE. Sami rushed over, has it was rare for Hunter to yell. He came over, and smiled. He greeted his friend, his wife and family. Hunter asked if he could take the kids for a moment, while they catch up. He said sure, and asked them if they want to run the ropes. Once they exited, the quartet moved over to corner to chat.

"So, how's it been guys.", Hunter breaking the ice.

"It's gone well.", said Finn, "You know, being with my gal, raising a family, another one on the way." Touching his wife's belly.

"Oh, congratulations!" Stephanie joining in, "How long are you in?"

"Seven months now. We still don't have a name for her yet.", answered Bayley.

"That good. I've seen better, obviously." Pointing to his conditions, before Steph hit him on the back. "But, it's now about me, it's about you guys. How are the kids doing."

"Fine." As everyone turned to them, watching Zayn trying to keep up with them. Bayley brings the conversation. "They just finished their first year of school. And they just turned five, before we came here."

"You guys, still look young for your age." Stephanie mentioned.

In union, "Thanks." Now Bayley by herself. "Were not that old, Steph. I'm 42, and Finn just turned 50."

"Finn, you're 50?" Hunter asked. Finn nodded yes. "You look like 35! Do you still work out al lot?" Finn gives the so and so with his hand.

"Well, I'm starting to feel old cause of this." Circling his hand around his head. His hair was beginning to get gray, and you see it from the tops.

"Comes on, Finn. I've been having that before you got here."

They went on and on about different subjects for the next two hours. It was until Bloom came back, saying it was getting late. Perfect timing, as Zayn returned with the kids, spent.

"Do they play any sports?" Finn mentioned his son plays soccer, and his daughter like to run. "That explains a lot." Sami dropped to a knee, trying to catch his breath.

"Well... we should probably close up. You guys staying in Florida for a while?"

Bayley announced that they will be in Orlando for a day or two before heading before home. Hunter reminded them, if they need anything, they know who to call. Everyone exited the building, so Bloom can lock up. Finn and the gang said their goodbyes, and leaved. It was a great day to visit.


	9. Baby Bound?

Chapter 7: Baby Bound?

For Bayley, even when she wakes up, it feels like she's dreaming. Why you ask? Every morning, she grateful to be waking up next to her new husband, Finn Balor. The two newlyweds just had their wedding, not to long ago, and has been enjoying each other's company. The two are champions on Raw, and couldn't be more happier.

Today, however, felt a bit more special. Bayley woke up with Finn's arm wrapped her, feeling the warmth of his body. The next before was a PPV, and they tend to celebrate a bit intimate after, which explains why they both are sporting their birthday suits underneath the sheet. She loves everything about him and his body. His chin and beard laying on her shoulder, every singles facial hair giving a slight tickle. To his abs, that give him the sex appeal everyone man or woman wants.

The one thing noticed from waking up, is his morning driftwood attempting to swim up her canal. They were only a few millimeters away from touching. She goes back to last nighy, remembering how amazing it was, and figure why not round 2 in the morning? It wouldn't anyone, right? She interrupt his snooze, waking him up. He got up, hair all messed up, and what had happen. She mentioned that he was up, and she was down for some nice morning loving. While he hadn't quite recovered from last night, he might has well, and she screamed out excitement.

" Just go slow this time."

"Ok." Kissing her on the forehead before starting.

 _A few weeks later.,._

Bayley has had a bit of pain in her stomach, and gets woozy in the ring. Backstage personnel are worried, a champion taking drugs, why? Michael Hayes asked her if there was something wrong, she said no. He told them that the higher ups believe she was on something. Bayley was astonished by this, saying she would never. They asked to take a drug test, which she agreed to, as she has not to hide.

After she was done giving her sample, she was approached by Sasha Banks. She, along with maybe others, are concerns. At first, they didn't talk, as Bayley was in no mood for it. They silently walked around, until they found a empty and private room. Once alone, Sasha sounded off with questions about her best friend. Why was like she this? Why is she performing less and less? Bayley just stood there, as if Sasha was talking to a brick wall.

"HELLO! ANSWER ME!" Sasha couldn't stand being given the silence treatment. She finally slapped Bayley in the face, get her attention. She's waiting for an answer. Bayley finally speaks.

" I think I'm pregnant. "

Sasha immediately feels sorry for her actions. They embrace each other.

"I'm sorry, for hitting you. How do you your not late?"

"It's been six weeks. "

"Have you taken the test, or told Finn." She replied no to both.

"I need someone to be there for me, to buy it and when I take it. Can you by there? "

"Sure." They hurried to the closest CVS and brought the item they were looking for. Luckily no one recognized them. Sasha accompanied Bayley and Finn on their way to the next hotel. Once there, Sasha distracted Finn to go hang out with others, saying Bayley and her have to talk about girl problems. He understood, and left the room. Sasha waited outside of the bathroom door, while Bayley took the test. She heard the door unlock, and entered, ready to comfort her best friend, for better or worse. Both looked anxious at the test, expecting the answer to pop up soon.

The test wasn't the only way to reveal her situation. Her drug test came back negative for any substances, but was positive for pregnancy. Bayley had a mixed bag of emotions. Happiness from a little hugger inside her, and sadness that she will leave her job for the time being. Finn and her arrived to arena as scheduled for Raw that night, a go home show for their next exclusive PPV. The producers insisted that she tell world about it, and she was then happy to obliged. They also asked if Finn knew anything about this, to which she replied no, and that he will figure out like the rest of the world. The stage is set, Bayley's promo with be the last thing on tonight, and the schedule simply said "Bayley's promo."

Many believed it was just a set up for her opponent at the PPV, but were surprised that her opponent was not scheduled to interrupt. Finn doesn't believe this, and thinks the production crew is pulling their leg. Finn got dressed up after his match, and waited until his babe come out. He when to screen and saw Sasha waiting for him, how nice of her. They sat down, and waites for Bayley to speak.

Last segment of the night, Bayley's music hits, she comes out in casual apparel, high fiving the fans at ringside. No whacky waving inflatable arm wailing tube men today. She enters the ring and is given a mic. She soaks in the chants, looking aimlessly around the arena. She starts to talking.

"I know some of you think I'm going talk around my opponent, how I going to beat her this Sunday," pop from the crowd, "but I'm not." Then aww's. "I'm here to talk about me. I never thought that I would standing here, creating a women's revolution, breaking boundaries and glass ceilings and has your Raw Women's Champion! " Applause.

Meanwhile backstage... Sasha gets closer to Finn, grabbing his arm, knowing the announcement is nearby,

"Not just as a superstar, but as a woman, there are many more accomplishments I want to achieve. And... fortunately, there's one more thing check off. You see, for the pass for weeks I haven't been feeling well, and WWE send me to doctor's to what's going on. And, I'm proud to say that... a little hugger is inside me." As she rubs her hand around her belly. The crowd goes nuts, and cheers her on. A "Hey, we wants some babies!" chant creeps out, and Bayley smiles.

Backstage... Finn is speechless and his mouth is wide open. Sasha is the first one to congratulate him, and wishes him the best of luck being a father.

Bayley is holding back tears of joy, listen to the WWE Universe embracing her. "With that being said, I must vacate the Women's Championship. " Aww's of disbelieve flood in. "I will be back and claims what's rightfully mine." She lays out her title in the ring, and walks out the ring as her music plays. The crowd claps and chants her name as she walks up the ramp. She gives them a wave goodbye, when all of a sudden, Finn walks up behind her, hugging her. He was happy and crying, that his first child was close by. The kiss on top of the ramp before heading backstage, where all the Raw Superstars were lined up, waiting to congratulate both of them. The shows with echoes of "Mommy and Daddy" chants.


	10. Secrets Session

Chapter 8: Secrets Session

Finn Balor and Bayley was one of those fantasy couples everyone wanted to happen, but were unsure on the possibility of it becoming a reality. So, when the two finally become an item, the Internet blew up with fanboys and fangirls gitty with excitement; fanart, fanfiction grew rapidly for the new couple. It was a huge shock wave when the two quietly went their own seperate ways. The two were together for over a year and half before returning to their singles lives. Many had speculation whether or not there was more to it. If either of them cheated, there was abuse between them; both parties stated they seperate due to lost of interest.

Some months have pass, and while may exes don't have to see each other during that tenture, they are together almost all the time. Despite the break up, they are still best friends and chill with each other every so often. Many people are hoping for reunion, even Bayley. Yes, Bayley's secret is that she still have lingering feelings for the Demon King. It wasn't until recently, she began to have these urges, and told Sasha on what to do. At first, she told her that it was natural and if she was still having them in a month's time or has a confrontation with Finn about it, talked to her.

Long and behold, not only did she still have these urges, but she got a text from Finn saying,

 _"I need to talk with you about something serious. On our next day off, can we talk about it?"_

Sasha let out a high pitch shriek from excitement, jumping up and down from joy that her best friend will be reunited with her man. Bayley told not jump to conclusions and that it could be something else. Sasha checked the work schedule and noted that their next free day was later on this week, and asked if she need help with an outfit. Bayley gave her an evil eye, and reminded her that they don't know what on his mind.

The free day is finally here. Finn and Bayley agreed to spend the day together starting a the gym for a little workout. Sasha was there too, and was always in sight. After an hour, they left, and head to a nice, little diner nearby. They first conversation of the day was over if bacon was better side the hash browns. Bayley looked outside, and saw Sasha walk by them, not even noticing them, good. The paid for their meal, and walked the downtown area before heading to their hotel. Finn suggested they head to his room, as the wildcard of Sasha is known to come in at any given time. They know from experience, shw walked in on them once. Bayley agrees, and they enter his room, down the hall from hers.

 _Could this be actual be happening? Was Sasha right this whole time? Will Finn ask the question?_ All these going on her head, she just breathed and hoped for the best. Finn returned with cup of coffee for her, and a cup of tea for him. They sat across from each other, on the side of the bed, sipping their drinks. Finn spoke once she half way down with her coffee.

"How long has we known each, Bay?"

"A couple of years now, why? "

"Would you say take I have changed much since we met? "

She though about it before replying. "Kinda of. You've become more outgoing with others, but the boy that loves Lego is still in you."

Finn chuckled and blushed from the response. "I thank you for most of that. Bayley, when we were together you taught that it's okay to be different and to not follow the norm."

"Awwww." _He's talking about relationships, I think he's going to do it._

"That is why I asked with spend some time with me to tell you something personal. "

 _Here it comes!_

"I'm bisexual."

The empty cup fall to the floor, just like her jaw, as Finn just sat with a smirk on his face. Bayley pulled her hand over her mouth, as if she wanted to muffle a scream. Minutes of silence passed by, before either one of them uttered a sound. Bayley got up and hugged him, commending him for his bravery. She whispered to him, "Thanks for telling me." She could sense tears of joy and pride running down his face, opening up his closet of skeletons.

She sat back to her bed, seeing him eye to eye. She asked a very risky question, that normally you shouldn't asked about an ex who just came out. That being, "Was that the real reason why we broke up?" He responded very differently then she was expecting, in a calm, soothing way. His reply was no, but he didn't admit he was like this during their time together, and was afraid to come out as it do more harm than good.

He also stated that he had a boyfriend now, who's name is Kevin. He whipped out his phone and showed her photos has he explain how they meet. When healing in Ireland, he was at a local pub, and spotted him on the other side. They clicked, and became good friends, unsure of the other's sexaulities, at the time. Finn did some research, and turns his bae was an underwear model. His boyfriend then found out about his wrestling background. After a 'date' they walked to Finn's place, where there was hard, cring worthy flirting. Unsure about who would make to first move, Finn gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Kevin respond with a one to the lips. And they have been together ever since.

Bayley was impressed and amused by his boyfriend. For starters, he was very good looking and handsome. He was a bit taller than Finn at 6'1, short hair redhead, trimmed beard with a shoulder tattoo; she can see why he's an underwear model. Many of the pictures were interesting as well. Some shown the two together at local restaurants and public places. Some were of Kevin's model work, where he shown to have abs. (Not near as Finn's though.) And a couple of NSFW photos as well of both of them. She knows how many reasons why she with Finn for so long, and knows how many reasons why he's staying with Kevin. Seven and a half to be precise.

Finn took his phone, after he noticed the faces of fascination started appearing, and he didn't want her to see the one home movie they made. He joking told her he would sent some the pictures. With all of that to side, he asked Bayley to help him come out to the locker room, and that he wants to tell everyone in the back before tell the world, like Darren Young did a few years ago. She gladly accepted, and was told to tell Sasha after this,since she asked her what happened anyways. Before leaving, she gives him one last hug and a kiss on the forehead, telling him that she is proud of him. As she leaves his room, she knocks down Sasha, who was listening to their conversation, with the door. They smile, and helped her up. As soon as Finn said his goodbyes, Sasha was eager to know some new information. Bayley simply hit her back and said that was a lot.

 _ **So, I've done some thinking, and decided to end this series here. That is because I want to a actual, events leading to one another, story between these two. I am forewarning you, that the upcoming project will be long journey and uploads will be spontaneous. Hope you guys enjoyed this piece and are looking forward to the next project!**_


End file.
